rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Discography
The discography of Rihanna consists of five studio albums, three compilation albums, thirty-four singles (including seven as a featured artist and three charity releases), two promotional single, one video album, and twenty-five music videos. Albums *Studio Albums : "Music of the Sun" (2005) → List of international editions of Music of the Sun : "A Girl like Me" (2006) → List of international editions of A Girl like Me : "Good Girl Gone Bad" (2007) → ''List of international editions of Good Girl Gone Bad'' : "Rated R" (2009) → ''List of international editions of Rated R'' : "Loud" (2010) → List of international editions of Loud : "Talk That Talk" (2011) : *Compilation Albums :: "Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes" :: "3 CD Collector's Set" :: "Rated R: Remixed" :: Singles ;From Music of the Sun: : "Pon de Replay" (2005) : "If It's Lovin' that You Want" (2005) ;From A Girl like Me: : "SOS" (2006) : "Unfaithful" (2006) : "We Ride" (2006) : "Break It Off" (feat. Sean Paul - 2006) ;From Good Girl Gone Bad: : "Umbrella" (feat. Jay.Z - 2007) : "Shut Up and Drive" (2007) : "Hate That I Love You" (feat. Ne-Yo - 2007) : "Don't Stop the Music" (2007) : "Take a Bow" (2008) : "If I Never See Your Face Again (2008) : "Disturbia" (2008) : "Rehab" (2008) ;From Rated R: : "Russian Roulette" (2009) : "Wait Your Turn" (2009)[A] : "Hard" (feat. Jeezy - 2010) : "Rude Boy" (2010) : "Rockstar 101" (feat. Slash - 2010) : "Te Amo" (2010) ;From Loud: : "Only Girl (In the World)" (2010) : "What's My Name" (feat. Drake - 2010) : "Raining Men" (feat. Nicki Minaj - 2011) : "S&M" (2011) : "California King Bed" (2011) : "Man Down" (2011) : "Cheers (Drink To That)" (2011) ;From Talk That Talk: : "We Found Love" (feat. Calvin Harris - 2011) : "You Da One" (2011) : "Raining Men" (feat. Jay Z - 2012) *^A Released as an e-Single. As featured artist ;From The Beggining by J-Status: : "Roll It" (feat. Shontelle & Rihanna - 2007) ;From It Won't Be Soon Before Long by Maroon 5: : "If I Never See Your Face Again" (feat. Rihanna - 2008) ;From Paper Trail by T.I.: : "Live Your Life" (feat. Rihanna - 2008) ;From The Blueprint 3 by Jay-Z: : "Run This Town" (feat. Rihanna & Kanye West - 2009) ;From Recovery by Eminem: : "Love the Way You Lie" (feat. Rihanna - 2010) ;From One More Love by David Guetta: : "Who's That Chick?" (feat. Rihanna - 2010) ;From My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy by Kanye West: : "All of the Lights" (feat. Rihanna - 2011) Charity singles ;Stand Up to Cancer campaign: : "Just Stand Up!" (by Various Artists - 2008) ;2010 Haiti earthquake relief campaign: : "Redemption Song" (2010) ;From Hope for Haiti Now by Various Artists: : "Stranded (Haiti Mon Amour)" (Jay-Z featuring Bono, The Edge, and Rihanna - 2010) Category:Albums Category:Compilations Category:Singles Category:E-Single Category:Albums Category:E-Single Category:Singles